Starting Over
by Carmelvinah1
Summary: when Mercedes catches her boyfriend cheating will a certain someone show her the true definition of a real man
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee or the characters.

Intro: Mercedes is in the studio thinking about what she had just saw before entering the studio and called her "boyfriend" to see what was going on

"REALLY MATT! I can't believe you would do something like that to me" whipping the tears that has fallen from her red swollen eyes. "I put everything before you even when it down to my studio time to work on my album that should have came out months ago I spent it with you"

"Look Mercedes I'm sorry I was going to tell you I didn't mean for you to find out like this I really di…."

Cutting Matt off " What do you mean you didn't want me to find out like that you took this chick to a restaurant that I have been begging you to take me for months and on top of that you kiss her and tell her that you loved her and that you were leaving me". Still shocked that she had been cheated on for the second time with Matt. At this point she was done. She couldn't take the heartache and pain anymore. She wanted to go and never come back because he obviously wasn't interested. "This is the second time you have done this to me, you said you were going to change but reality is that you aren't you're going to be the same careless person you always were but sadly I didn't see"

"Mercy…please don't do this I promise I won't do this again I don't want to hurt you anymore. Just….just please don't leave me mercy please I'll change I will tell her to go take a hike because I'm in love with you Mercedes jones and i…"

"No matt just no, I'm seriously fed up and you're not going to change and no you don't love me you just love the idea of me and I believe you never loved me even from the start." Those words passed her lips like poison. Whipping the tear filled face she took a deep breath and said "it's over matt I can't deal with the Sam bullshit over and over again and deal with the same pain over and over again with you. I deserve better and you deserve whatever you have coming to you" Never in a thousand years had she thought she would say those words to the man she loved for 5 years, the one, the only one.

"Baby…please…don't mercy please MERCEDES I don't….." A click is all he heard.

She had ended that phone call throwing her phone on the couch in the studio. She sat there alone crying and still in disbelief that her boyfriend of 5 years cheated on her for the second time and she didn't know until she saw it for herself. She took a taxi back to her apartment and cried the whole way home. She entered the elevator to get to the floor she lived on still whipping tears from her eyes. A tall handsome man jumped in before the doors closed.

"Hold it" as he jumped into the elevator. He pressed his floor number, 4, and stood there and hearing Mercedes sniff and seeing her whip her tears away. He turned around and put his hand on her shoulder "umm excuse me miss….um are you okay"

Trying to pull herself together she whipped the rest of her tears and looks at the green eyed color man "I'm sorry, yes I'm fine I'm okay thank you for asking" she lied and shown a fake smirk.

"well I know when someone is feeling down or upset and recently crying and I honestly hate when people are upset and try to hid the pain instead of talking it out "looking into her big brown eyes he whipped a tear off of her face "my name is Sam, Sam Evans and I live on the fourth floor apartment 23 and I'm a model here in Cali and my friends call me white chocolate and you?"

Confused on what was going on and what was happening she giggled and said "excuse me what?

"I'm introducing myself so we aren't strangers as much anymore and to make you a little more comfortable talking to me and also to put a smile on that pretty face" he smiled looking at Mercedes eyes and also her body.

She looks down and giggled "Mercedes Jones I live on the fourth floor apartment 19 and I am a R&B singer here in Cali my studio is on Ellen street and my friends call me mercy" almost forgetting that she just broke up with her long term boyfriend she quickly became serious "why do you want to talk to me anyways why didn't you just leave me be" checking out Sam's hair and body.

He chuckles "I honestly don't know I had a feeling that talking to you would be something special and making you feel better was like my mission as if I know you before and had to care for you I don't know" the elevator bell rings for the fourth floor." Here I'll walk you to your apartment"

Stunned at his response "thank you and you don't have to do that" looking at him with a smile.

"No no no its my pleasure I would rather walk a beautiful woman to her apartment and make sure that she is okay than go to my apartment and wonder…. So yea". Suddenly he began to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Well then let's go" As they walked to her apartment they had small talk on what had happened between her and her ex-boyfriend and he just listened and watched her walk gracefully through that hall." Well this is it. Thank you so much for making me feel better even though you didn't have to" looking into his perfect green eyes and butterflies flew freely in her stomach.

"It was no problem and you are a very unique person and I don't understand how someone could do such a horrible thing to such a perfect person. I know that I could never to that to such an amazing and beautiful person such as yourself." He watched her giggle at his comment and thought to himself I have to see her again some way somehow. "Hey… Mercedes I was wondering if you like to go out for some coffee or dinner whichever is more comfortable to you is fine by me"

Digging through her purse trying to find her keys then dropping them when she found them. He picked them up and stared right into her big brown eyes. "Thank you and dinner sounds perfect" she said with no hesitation. She couldn't believe that a model, for one, has asked her out.

"Then it's a date then"

"It's a date" she said with a smile.

"Well that is just perfect Saturday at 7 I will come here to pick you up. I'm so excited to see what other interesting things you have to talk about"

"we will see Sam Evans, see you Saturday" she enters her apartment and has one last glace at Sam before closing her door leaning on the door wondering what did I just get myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own glee or the characters.

It's been a week and it's finally Saturday and it's 6:30pm

Beyond nervous and anxious she decides to wear a navy blue skin tight dress to show off her curves and assets and a cut in the front deep enough to show some cleavage. She wore a silver chain with diamonds on it and diamond studded earrings. She has on nude color makeup and a nude lipstick and her hair is beautifully curled. "I hope I look okay and not too out there." she has so excited all week to see Sam Evans again and to go on this date. " I wonder what he is going to wear and look like…no…no Mercedes it's just two friends going out to eat that's all." while fixing the position of her curls she hears a knock at the door" who is it?"

"It's Sam Evans"

"Just a minute" as she fixes her dress and pushes up her chest she makes her way toward the door grabbing her coat, clutch bag, phone, and keys. She opens the door and sees Sam standing there looking so fine.

" wow you look absolutely stunning Mercedes" with his mouth wide open in shock on how beautiful she looked. He clears his throat "mmmm you ready…oh and the ride is a little long but worth it trust me."

"Yes…oh that's fine by me and I trust you" she wondered where he was going to take her but she knew it was probably some place that Matt couldn't afford to go.

(A ride and a date later)

"That was the most amazing restaurant I have ever been too. The food was amazing as well as the ambiance. I must say Sam Evans, that place was just amazing." staring into Sam's beautiful green eyes and just overwhelmed on how he took her to such and extravagant place for a first date.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but it doesn't stop there, I have another place I want to take you." he still couldn't believe that Mercedes even said to going with him. He wanted to make her feel so special like no man has ever made her feel because she deserved that.

"More?!" she said with excitement" there's more to our date?" she wondered what this man that she meet on Sunday had in store for her. She couldn't believe that she would feel the way that she does with a man that she meet 7 days ago. She felt butterflies in her stomach the whole night and when he said more those butterflies increased. She realized that he pulled up to their apartment building" did you forget something?"

"No" he chuckled " this is the more.

Confused on what was going on she went along with it thinking he was just going to walk her back to her apartment. As they enter the building and go up the elevator to their floor she started to walk to her apartment.

"where are you going….this way" gently taking her hand and walking toward his apartment." I noticed that we didn't have desert so I thought that you should enjoy some desert so I texted my butler to get some cheesecake and ice cream…would you want to join me" he said opening his apartment door.

"Sure, why not". She entered his upscale apartment and was just amazed on how beautiful it was. "Your place is beautiful"

"Well thank you"

(After eating cake and ice cream)

"That was delicious. I had a great time tonight, thank you so much for taking me out tonight" she gets up and heads toward the door realizing she left her coat oh his couch." I left my…"

Standing in front of his couch holding her coat" your coat". As she comes and grabs it and turns he pulls on the coat so that Mercedes hands lands on his chest. "Do you have to go." he really didn't want her to leave.

As her hands lands on his chest she is mesmerized by his chest and eyes " I think that I should go" she really didn't want to go she wanted to explore his body but she tried to contain herself as she tries to walk away again.

He gently grabs Mercedes hand and turns her toward him having them face to face. " please stay" he gently touches her face with his hands gently running through her curls in front of her face then pulling her chin up and kisses her gently.

She was lost in bathe moment and under his spell and kisses him back. On her mind she says I've only him for 7 days this is going way to fast and I can't " Sam I …. I can't" the hardest words she could ever say.

He leans in for another kiss but this time it was more passionate and constant. His hands on her face then moves down holding her waist pulling her closer to him.

She couldn't resist as he pulled her closer to him. She kissed him and it deepens with her hands around his neck now kissing him constantly and hard.

While passionately kissing Mercedes and his hands gripping her waist they make their way to his bedroom bumping into furniture and leaning on walls before they get there. With her legs wrapped around him he lays her down gently on the bed with him being on top and his hands exploring her body.

Moaning between kisses and her hands all over his neck and hair as she lays on the bed kissing him deeply. As he began to kiss her chin then neck she then realized what was going to happen " wait….wait wait stop stop, I can't do this, this is going too fast I can't I got to go" she gets up off the bed and fixes her dress, grabs her coat and heads for the door "goodnight Sam Evans"

"Am I going to see you again…l have to see you again."

She smiles as the door opens. She walks in the hallway and is face to face with Sam" of course you will see me again"

"Soon very soon right."

She kisses his cheek." definitely and you also know where I live so whenever you want to see me just come by" she walks away going to her apartment and enters it. She takes off her shoes and was heading towards the bathroom until she heard a knocking at the door. She opens it to see Sam standing there after she saw him to even 15 minutes ago.

"I wanted to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own glee or the characters

"Sam what are you doing here I just left your place like 15 minutes ago." He didn't respond, he just stared at her in lust and Mercedes could tell because his eyes were a darker shade of green. "Come in" he quickly came in. As soon as Mercedes closed the door Sam hand her pinned against the door with her hands above her head.

"I couldn't just let you leave like that" they were both quiet for a second " I need to be with you for some reason, my body couldn't let you go like that." He was staring deeply into her eyes.

"S-Sam I-" she was cut off by Sam kissing her hard but softly. She didn't know how that was possible but she had to gain control over her body. "Sam I…I can't I only known you a week and I-" she was cut off again by his kiss.

"You think I don't know that …but I can't help but feel this sensation that goes through my body when I see you and right now….right now with me touching you." He removed his hands from hers and touched her face gently." Is making my body burn for you so please let me stay" he laid his head on top of hers "please beautiful."

Still staring into her eyes.

Mercedes was lost in his gaze and honestly didn't hear anything but my "body burns for you" and "Please let me stay". She wrapped her hands around his neck playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. "Okay" she whispered against his lips and kissed him with all the passion, pain, lust that she had in her.

Sam then lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waste still kissing him. He walked slowly to her room savoring every moment with her for tonight us the night of true bliss.

Walking into her room and pushing her up against the wall, he is kissing her and firmly gripping her backside. Her hands roaming freely in his hair. He then brings her toward the bed laying her down without breaking their kiss.

She tugs at his shirt trying to pull it off and he lifts his arms up letting her. Her hands now roaming from his chest to his back. Pulling him closer to her.

He pulled her dress over her head tossing it behind him, not caring where it landed. His hands traveled from her neck to her shoulders to her waste the back up towards her breast. He unclasped her bra revealing her chest and he grabbed them firmly.

"Oh God" was all she could let out. She captured his lips with hers. Her hands around his neck "Sam" she was captured by his lips.

"Sam please" He looked up and knew exactly what she wanted. He reached in his back pocket until she turned his head towards her.

"You don't need that" She kissed him " It's okay" She basically ripped his belt off and pulled his pants and boxer's down at once. He shimmied his pants off. He ripped her matching black-laced underwear off and grinned his erection towards her center. The both gasped with pleasure. "Sam don't tease please."

He slid inside of her and he hissed being connected with her for the first time. He allowed her to adjust to him. He then slowly pumped in and out of her.

"Oh God" was all she could let out along with moans. At this point all she felt was heat and pleasure.

He was now on fire. His body burning for more of her so he started pumping a little faster. "Shit" she was really tight.

She capture his lips with hers trying to hide her moans but it was no use. "Uhh" she gasped. He then started pounding into her to slowly pull out then pound right back in hitting her G-spot every time.

"Sam! Oh God" was all she could say as her stomach was filled with butterflies. She then came and she came hard. He was right behind her spilling his seeds inside of her. As they both came down from their high, he just looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. He kissed her softly then lay next to her and snuggled her into him.

She never had a man look at her the way he did. As he drifted to sleep she played with a piece of hair that laid on his face and just stared at him in awe. He smiled which caused her to smile. She placed a kiss on his forehead and laid in his chest and drifted to sleep

**Soooo what do you think….to much? REVIEWSSS let me know **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own glee or the characters

Mercedes woke up next to a naked Sam. She felt a little bit of a headache but remembered what had happened last night. She smiled as she watched him sleep. With the sunlight hitting his face giving him a little bit of a glow she couldn't help but touch him. She trailed her fingers softly from his forehead to his eyebrows to his eyelids down his nose bridge to the tip of his nose and then to his lips, which he smiled and kissed her finger.

"hey" he smiled and opened his eyes revealing his beautiful light green eyes.

"Hi" she ran her fingers through his messy dirty blond hair. His grip around her waste tightened at the action. "You're a really beautiful man" she smiled.

He chuckled " thanks but you're the one whose really beautiful" she smiled then kissed her softly on the lips. " I think we should get up and get ready"

"I honestly don't want to but I know I have to" she said while laying her head on his chest. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her soft long curls. He kissed the top of her head as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Mind if I use your shower?" he turned around to ask her. She smiled and got up grabbing her robe and putting on. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Yea sure" she pecked his lips " the towels are in the small closet in there" she kissed him again and walked out of the room.

"Thanks" he smiled watching her walk out the room. As soon as she was completely away from the door he jumped and danced around doing fist bumps in the air. He danced his was into the bathroom." UGH I have never been so happy in my freaking life I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did but I don't regret it she is so gorgeous and so FUCKING BEAUTIFUL" he covered his mouth real fast hoping Mercedes didn't hear him scream that. He took his shower and got dressed then it hit him." Ohhhh shit we didn't use protection last night" his eyes bulged out and he sat down on the toilet and hoped he didn't fuck things up.

* * *

Mercedes made her way towards the kitchen and started making breakfast. She was thinking about how perfect Sam was and how she gave it up so easily and how things moved extremely fast but she didn't regret it. She felt like it was the first time in many years that she enjoyed herself without worry about if she was only one or if there was another woman. Sam made her feel like there was no one but her in this world and that she didn't have to worry about if there was another woman because she knew she was the only one with Sam.

"Damn I can't believe how attached I am already to this guy that I've known for only a week. This is scar-" she heard Sam scream something and turned her head toward her room but thought nothing of it. " do I want to keep this going? I don't want this to be a one night stand" her eyes widened" ohhh shit I told Sam not to use a condom fuck" the eggs were done cooking when she remembered. " oh thank god " she let out a breath " I forgot I got the shot in the beginning of the month." She heard a knock on her door and she went to go open it after she put the food in two plates.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Matt was standing at her door with flowers.

"Babe please here me out I'm so sorry I didn-"

"No Matt I will not hear you out you cheated on me twice Matt TWICE and you really think I would be dumb enough to come back to you?

"First of all Mercedes you are not dumb you are far from it and I am the dumb one who thought that I needed something different when all I needed was right at home waiting for me." He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She moved from his hand and scowled at him.

"Matt you need to leave me the hell alone I'm done with this and I'm done with you-"

"Mercedes are you okay?" Sam said walking toward her and not very pleased with a guy caressing his girl's cheek. Well soon to be girl.

"Who is this clown?" Matt said pointing towards Sam.

"Clown? Ahah I'm not a clown your obviously the clown because you're the one who came unannounced and from the look on this beautiful woman's face she is not pleased with you" he smiled and put and arm around Mercedes waist. She smiled at Sam. Matt clenched his hands into fists.

"Sam this is Matt and Matt this is Sam my…" she thought for a quick second " boyfriend" Sam look at her surprised. She called him her boyfriend he was beyond happy but then quickly realized that this Matt guy is the guy that cheated on her.

"Wow Mercy you could do better I mean he's like white and just white and yea I'm clearly better than him."

"At least I'm not the asshole that cheated on her twice and expects her to be at home waiting for me as if nothing is wrong so I suggest that you leave because you are making my beautiful lady here upset" he was about to closed the door. "Oh and I know that I'm white but I'm a better man that you would ever be to her." Mercedes had no words to say Sam took complete control over the situation and she didn't have to say a word. Yup she was definitely going to keep him around. He slammed the door in his face and turned towards Mercedes.

"You okay?" she nodded and walked towards the kitchen. She handed him his plate of food and sat at the table.

"Thank you for handling him for me I honestly didn't know what I was going to do" he grabbed her hand and she looked at their hands then back up at him.

"You don't have to thank me he was unwelcomed and he was making you upset and that's that last thing I want you to be when I'm around." He smiled and let go of her hand.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "This is crazy Sam I mean I meet you about a week ago and I already feel like I don't want to be away from you as if you were meant for me or something and it scares me because I want to be with you after what you did just now 'and last night she thought' and I don't know how to deal"

Sam got up from his seat and kneeled in front of her and took her hands. " I want to be with you and I want you to know that one I never moved as fast as I did with someone like I did you and I don't regret what happened last night because I felt like I was supposed to be with you like you were meant for me and I know we only known each other a week but I don't want to let you go because your to beautiful and to amazing for me not to have you so I hope that what you said earlier with me being your boyfriend if I can truly be your boyfriend, your man, your soul mate because I believe that you are." He smiled and kissed her hands.

She was in such awe that all she could do was nod at what he was saying and wanted nothing more than to be with him. " Can I be your girlfriend, your girl, your woman? " she smiled through teary eyes. He sat up and kissed her passionately on the lips. He hand reached up to the back of his head to have him closer to her if it was possible.

He broke the kissed then kissed her nose and she scrunched up her face." Oh and about last night" he turned a little bit red." We didn't use protection and if you do you know end up with a minny us in you I'm always going to be by your side no matter what."

She giggles "Good to know but there wont be a minny us in 9 months I get the shot so we are fine in that area" she smiled at him but then was confused at his disappointed look. "You okay?"

"Yea I thought I was going to be relieved but I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't knock you up and I know that that sounds crazy" He laughed a little bit. "But its okay though" he smiled. He watched as she got up put her plate in the sink and walk towards her room "Where you going?"

"To take a shower" She smiled.

"Can I join you?" he got up and followed right behind her.

"Didn't you just take one?" walking into her room and towards the bathroom.

"Yea but taking two showers wouldn't be too bad" he closed the bathroom door and wrapped his arms around her turning her around and slowly untying her robe to reveal her beautiful body.

'I guess it isn't" she turned the shower on and got in and Sam basically ripped his clothes off jumping in the shower grabbing her by the waste and slamming her body against his and kissed her deeply.

* * *

_**i know it took me forever to update but i was extremely busy and well here you go tell me what you think. oh and sorry for any misspelled words**_


End file.
